Harry Potter and the Crucial Mistake
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Summary: The event on Halloween changed everything. One raised in the hands of love, one raised in the arms of death. One showered with affection and one taken as equivalent exchange, a life for a life. Wrong BWL- more details inside. Don't own Harry Potter. Semi-adopted from Mai Ascot's 'Always Second Best'. Please R&R with feedback. Also, rewrite of my own 'Misjudged'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, I could be rich... :)**

**Actual Summary: Rewrite of 'Misjudged' and semi-adopted from Mai Ascot's 'Always Second Best'. Voldemort has been swiftly gaining power when Sybil Trelawney made her prophecy about the famous Boy-Who-Lived. On October 31st, Voldemort attacked the Potter household, using the killing curse on one of the boys. While he was defeated, his spirit escaped and Dumbledore entered. Due to an exchange he made with Death, where she stopped Grindewald in the place for one magical soul as equivalent exchange, he chose to give up Harrison 'Harry' Potter, believing that he himself would be needed to train Lewis 'Lew' Potter as the Chosen One, to defeat Voldemort and bring peace to the Wizarding World. However, he never realized that the true child was being raised by Death. Features a good, yet misguided Dumbledore, a somewhat super powered Harry Potter that has gone through intense training, a strong and capable Lewis Potter that is not a fat and lazy near Squib, and actually responsible parents Lily and James.**

**Godric's Hollow, 1981**

Lily kissed her boys goodnight as she headed outside of the room with James. Tonight, James and her were going out for a mandatory Wizengamot meeting. As James was Lord Potter and Lily was Lady Potter, they were forced to attend, albeit they were reluctant to do so. Voldemort was after their children and they had Peter Pettigrew be their Secret Keeper under the Fidelius. However, Lily was still anxious, with a gut feeling of nervousness that was inside of her.

Lily's mother, Violet Evans, had assured them that she would be fine watching the twin babies for a few hours and said that she would love to bond with her grandsons a bit. After much reassurance and a long list of what to do and what not to do from the parents, the couple headed off on their way, leaving the elderly senior citizen to watch after the twins.

Harrison 'Harry' James Potter was born five minutes before Lewis 'Lew' Charlus Potter. Both had untamable black hair, much like a raven's nest. They were identical in almost every way, except for the fact that Harrison was slightly bigger than Lewis as he was born first and that Harrison inherited his green eyes from the Evans' line, while Lewis inherited his hazel eyes from the Potter line. Both were still prized and loved by their parents.

After dinner, Violet placed the two boys in their large wooden crib and began reading the story of the Deathly Hollows on the rocking chair. The two children stared at her with rapt attention, when young Harry noticed a fat, balding, gray rat with a wormy tail out of the corner of his eyes. He pointed to it, giggling as the struggling rat levitated into his grip. Lewis now noticed the rat and levitated into his grip instead, out of Harry's hand.

Violet watched, mesmerized, as the twins displayed some powerful accidental magic on their own. Based on what Lily told her, the two boys would be very powerful indeed. A sudden yell alerted her as she got off the rocking chair, noticing that Lewis was holding his right hand with a fang shaped small scar on it from the bite of the now escaping rat. Tears pooled in his eyes as he sniffled, clutching his injured hand to his chest. Harry, meanwhile, crawled up to his brother and hugged him, looking at the deep cut in his brother's hand. Violet smiled, noticing the deep bond the twins shared, as she got up to check on the injury the rat had caused.

"Oh are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, holding up his hand and looking at the wound. The toddler sniffled, tears falling freely from his face. His brother looked at him as well, with a slight frown on his face.

Suddenly, she heard a small amount of footsteps coming from outside of the nursery. Thinking it was Lily and James, she was about to open the door to greet them, when the door blew off its hinges into tiny smithereens. She shrieked, as she shielded the twins with her body, getting the wood stuck on her skin. Dust settled in the room and she heard a cruel laugh, which caused her to look up. She immediately regretted doing so.

A very grotesque human… No creature stood in front of her. The thing had a pale slender physique and had thin face. The face bore no nose, yet bright red lips and slit-like ruby red eyes, that made it seem like a snake. The figure was also bald, and held out one bony hand, with a white yew wand in it. The rest of the figure was covered by a black cloak.

Immediately, Violet knew who this was. Based on the description James gave her, this was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord that was chasing after her grandsons. She glared at the man in hatred, not wanting the children to get hurt.

"Move aside, Mudblood, and I will let you live," the man whispered, while holding the wand out.

"Never. You will have to kill me first before you get to my grandchildren," the elderly woman said.

"So be it. Avada Kedarva!" Voldemort screamed out, a flash of green light coming out of his wand, which headed for the woman. Before the curse hit, Violet turned around and gave her two bawling grandsons a reassuring smile as the curse hit her from the back. She fell forwards in a crumpled heap as Voldemort stepped over her body, spitting on it. Peter came inside as well now, looking sadly at the dead body of Violet Evans, before he looked at his master.

"Which is which?" Voldemort asked.

"The twin closer to you is Lewis. The twin behind is the older one, Harrison," Peter said, looking sorrowfully at the twins.

Voldemort advanced to the twin boys. The younger boy was crying, holding his bleeding hand close as he clutched on to his brother like a life line. The older one, with tear stains on his face, glared at Voldemort with his Avada Kedavra green eyes and hugged his brother protectively.

"Now, Harrison Potter, I will deliver you to the hands of Death. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**A few minutes earlier…**

A cloaked figure walked into Godric's Hollow, noticing that the doors were blown off the hinges. The figure wore all black, with a slightly tattered cloak that trailed down and covered the person. The figure also had a mask on its face, in the shape of a pearly white skull and carried a thin scythe. The figure was Death, coming for the dead grandmother of the twin boys.

The figure silently strode inside. It could not be seen by anyone except for the ghosts and spirits of the dead that had just been killed. The figure saw the grandmother being murdered by the killing curse and quickly reaped the white spirit that lingered out of her body by sticking the scythe through the elderly woman's soul. The spirit dissipated and Death sighed, noticing Voldemort heading for the twin boys now and spitting on the dead woman's body.

"He doesn't have to disrespect her body," Death muttered angrily. Death ventured closer to the twins, ignoring the fact that Voldemort was there. He could not see or touch Death as he was still on the planes of Life. And Death, so far, liked it that way. Let Life deal with handing out punishments to that bastard…

Death looked at the twins. The younger child, Lewis, cried loudly as he hugged his brother, remaining oblivious to the presence of the Higher Being. However, the older child, Harrison, looked at Death and narrowed his tiny little green eyes. Death stared back, wondering how the child saw through the magic Death had put up to not be seen or touched. Temporarily forgetting about Voldemort, Death ventured curiously in front of the child and took off the mask off her face. Her human look was now revealed, with her hollow violet eyes staring at the twin and her snow white hair right in the boy's reach. The green eyed boy stared into her violet ones and Death noticed how similar to the killing curse they looked.

"Now, Harrison Potter, I will deliver you to the hands of Death. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, snapping Death out of her musings. Out of instinct, Death pushed herself on the older twin, without thinking straight. The curse headed for Death, piercing straight through her and hitting the older twin on the forehead. A small amount of her magic also transferred to the boy. While the intake of magic from the Killing Curse should have killed him, the accidental transfer of magic from Death herself created a shield around the boy and caused the green curse to rebound to its caster. Voldemort screamed as his body disintegrated. One look at Death, who he believed had come to collect his soul, and his spirit fled, terrified of what had happened. Peter Pettigrew also scurried off, carrying Voldemort's wand with him.

Death blinked her hollow violet eyes as she stared at the two children in front of her. Lewis Potter was still crying softly, cradling his cut arm to his chest. Death winced a little, knowing that the wound will likely scar. However, Harry Potter looked at her. She looked back at him, her eyes widening as she noticed the lightning bolt on his forehead. The same mark that was currently on her arm, her symbol of the humanity that she had lost so long ago. The mark of the Apprentice of Death…

Dumbledore entered the house, praying that he was not too late to save the children. He rushed to the nursery and noticed the corpse of Violet Evans on the floor. He quickly closed her eyes and headed to the children. He cast a quick diagnostic charm on them both, noticing that both had cuts. However, Harry had less magic than Lewis, which instantly made him think that Lewis was the Chosen One. If he had thought to cast a charm to detect Dark Magic, he would have chosen Harry then. Yet, he didn't, and this simple mistake will cost him much more later on.

Death materialized in front of him as Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes widening. He knew who she was instantly. He had summoned her once for help with Grindelwald. He, however, did not want his former friend dead, and begged Death not to kill Gellert, but instead subdue the man's magic, so the man cannot hurt anyone anymore. Death had agreed, on the idea of equivalent exchange. Dumbledore had to give her a magical soul in payment. He had agreed, originally planning on giving himself up as payment, so he could atone for his involvement in Arianna's death. Death said that she did not want the payment at that time, but later, once she chose to reveal herself to him.

"I have come for my payment, Albus Dumbledore," the woman said, in a cold tone. Dumbledore winced at her tone and looked at the powerful deity before him.

"Couldn't you just take Tom Riddle and accept that in payment?" he asked. Death shook her head.

"It has to be a magical soul delivered by you. Also, Tom Riddle has certain… Devices that keeps him tethered to Life. I cannot claim anything that Life currently owns, unless it is time for their Death, or if he chooses for me to take them," Death replied. Dumbledore nodded and looked dejected at the failure of his futile attempt to save the world by sending Tom Riddle to the Realms of Death.

"You can give yourself up as well," Death said.

Dumbledore would have given himself up again now, but the involvement of Grindewald, all those years ago, had led to the rise of Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known as the Dark Lord called Voldemort. The old man realized that Voldemort was indeed alive, still, and he had to still deliver a magical soul as payment for using her services before. He looked at the twin boys sadly and held Harrison up, hiding his face as he did. He knew he would regret this later, but at this time, he had no choice. He just prayed that Death would be easy on the child that had died needlessly for the Greater Good.

Death pursed her pink lips and looked at the infant. "A coward's choice, but a magical soul nonetheless. He will do," Death cryptically said, as she picked up the child and awkwardly cradled him in her arms, fumbling with the correct position to hold him. The boy looked at her and stared with wonder.

Death opened a dark portal behind her to leave for her Realm. She needed to take the child back now, she reasoned. She could always go back to carting souls later. Harrison whimpered as he was uncomfortably pressed tightly against her chest. This whimper got his brother to look up and cry out, trying to reach his hand and grab his brother's. This action caused Dumbledore to have a deep pang of sadness in his chest, but he resisted changing his decision, as he watched the woman disappear. The vortex closed and Dumbledore then felt the heat of the flames in the house. When Voldemort had barged into the house, he had managed to ignite the house, by blowing up the door. Knowing that his flame freezing charm would last no longer, Dumbledore scooped up Lewis Potter and Apparated to Potter Manor, where he waited for Lily and James.

When Lily and James returned, they were alerted with the news from the old man. Dumbledore told them that Violet Evans and Harry Potter had been killed by Voldemort before Lewis had repelled the killing curse and defeated the Dark Lord. The bodies of Violet and Harry were lost in the fire, but he managed to rescue Lewis. The broken family scooped up their son and left, James looking with his face enraged at the thought that Voldemort had killed their eldest son and with Lily bawling, while hugging her baby. Lewis was bawling as well, from the fright of what had occurred and from the loss of the connection with his twin.

Over the next few years, Lily and James were completely devoted to raising and training Lewis, as Dumbledore had told them that Voldemort was defeated, not destroyed. While they looked happy for Lewis, every night, they would mourn over Harry, their other son.

However, two years after the incident, Lily had gotten pregnant again, with a pair of twin girls. Ivy and Iris Potter, and a year later, Alexander 'Alex' Potter had brought a new sense of joy to the family. James enjoyed having another son and a set of daughters to spoil and Lily enjoyed teaching her new children manners and educating them in different subjects. None of their children, not even their Boy-Who-Lived son, was ever truly spoiled. They did not neglect or put aside their children, excluding their birthdays, which was a special day for the single child. Yet, the sadness of losing Harry was still there. And it was never forgotten…

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Misjudged since I didn't like how that was going. This also is based off of Mai Ascot's Harry Potter story, which I enjoyed reading a short while back, until she had to quit. I had PMed her to adopt it and told her my ideas and she had agreed to give it to me, provided that I gave her credit for the idea that I took from her. The idea was that Dumbledore gives the real Boy-Who-Lived to Death, believing that the wrong child was the real one.**

**Also, my old Death character will not be there. Death's name is Freya Lestari in this one. She does have another name as well, but that will be revealed later. There are also other Higher Beings as well, who are sort of the 'Gods' of the universe. There are, so far, eight in all. Death, Life, Sin, Virtue, Age, Time, Fate, and Love are present as the Higher Beings. They each have their own duties and are not allowed to interfere with each other's, unless through prophecy making or if Death is collecting souls from Life. They are also not allowed to interfere with humans, unless summoned through an ancient ritual, and they can only be summoned once in the lifetime of a human. Only one is allowed to be summoned as well, and they can make a deal with a human, as a sort of equivalent exchange.**

**Also yes, Higher Beings are NOT Immortal. They can be killed and another Higher Being can take over their role until a suitable replacement is found. Now, how they are killed is a mystery…**

**Anyways, read and review if you must. Just as an FYI, if you flame, I WILL ignore your flame and delete it. Flaming is mean and rude and is a juvenile way of telling someone you does not like their story, without explaining why you don't like the story and insulting the author themselves through rude profanities. I know that my grammar isn't the best and I partially suck at spelling. Don't flame, please, but give constructive criticism. That actually helps a person improve, rather than telling a person that their story plain sucks. Oh, and flamers, if you DO flame, sign in and do it. Then, if someone reads your review and flames you back, it will be your fault.**

**Example of a Flame: 'Your story sucks and so do you. Stop writing and get the fuck out.'**

**Example of a Constructive Criticism Review: 'Your story is all right, but has some issues. I liked how you described the characters and are making them develop nicely, but you need to use better grammar, sentence structure, and try becoming friendly with spell check. Also, make sure to separate the quotes, so people know who is talking and it is not one jumbled mess.'**

**With that said, please read and tell me if you like/dislike it and WHY WITHOUT RUDE COMMENTS AND INSULTS. Anyways, going to go study more and watch AVPM. Peace out.**


End file.
